extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetime Ripples
Spacetime Ripples is the story featuring Nama, and is the sequel to Deilfa Nui Tales. This story serial is supposedly going to last longer than Deilfa Nui Tales. Story Prologue Makuta Inath stood on a cliff overlooking a large valley. This wasn't just any valley, however. It was the Valley of Traveling, the place where things from around the universes that were discarded, trashed, lost, burned, or were ended by any other means of destruction. There were shields, swords, and spears. There were protodermic arms, legs, heads, and other body parts. There was nothing alive here. It had all gone wrong 100,000 years ago... 100,000 years ago... Inath was facing a crisis. The Brotherhood had gone corrupt, and Miserix was supposedly dead. Hope was lost for the Universe. The Brotherhood's new leader, Teridax, had killed everybody that had sided with Miserix. Now, Inath was an unusually short Makuta, and lacked in fighting skill. This was unfortunate, as Inath hated Teridax. The guy was loony. Inath had only sided with him because he didn't want to be killed. And so, Inath was having to decide whether to risk blasting Teridax out of his armor, and probably getting killed, or to flee the Universe. The second option appealed to him most. And so, the next day, he snuck into Tridax's room, activated his Olmak, and at the last minute, threw the Olmak out of the portal so Tridax wouldn't notice he was missing a Kanhohi mask. As Inath emerged from the portal, he found himself in a junkyard. Seeing so much equipment around him, he had an idea. He would build himself prosthetic legs, find more powerful weapons, and get stronger until it would lead up to his task: World domination. He was not the only resident of this planet, and the instinct of a Makuta instinct was urging him to kill... Chapter One: The Plan After one hundred thousand years of planning, building, hard work, and relaxation breaks, Inath was finally ready. He was three simple steps away from becoming the new ruler of this planet. Then, when he was finished, he would head back to the Matoran Universe to challenge Teridax. He would then fall, and Inath would reclaim the Brotherhood, and hopefully save Mata Nui. In his mind, he knew what he was about to do was completely nothing short of insane. The very thought of it sent shivers down his prosthetic spine. He would bring out the Black Mirror, and it would reflect the world upon itself. The planet would turn inside out, and chaos would reign. Once the battlefield was cleared, only one being would be standing. Inath. And then, once that was finished, he would begin a new age, under his command. The few remaining warriors would be under his command, and he would use them to topple Teridax. In his mind, he knew he was doing the right thing. Destroying one universe to save another... He was sure Mata Nui would approve. He hoped the species of this planet had enjoyed their lives so far, because it was all going downhill from here. Inath set off for what he was sure was north, with only one thought in mind: These next few days were going to be very, very violent. Chapeter Two: At the End of Hot Sands Inath approached the temple. It was far to the north, the legends said. Sure enough, some of the stuff in the Valley of Traveling was from Nama itself. He had found an old carving telling him of a powerful weapon to the north. The "temple" was less than he expected. It consisted of a shabby, worn-down cave with some unintelligible scribbles. As he entered, he sheathed his sword. There was no threat here. The worst he could see were a couple of what he knew were a species called "Sand Bats". Strangely, they were not considered Rahi. But judging by their name, what were they doing in a cave? He soon found out the answer. In the next room, there was a giant, flowing pit of quicksand. Anything that got too close disappeared in an unending stream of flowing sand. Inath took out one of his many swords, and tested the sand. Instantly, his sword glowed red, and his hand started to burn. "YEOW!!!" he screamed, then swore in several Matoran words. He noticed he had dropped his sword in the sand. He attempted to pull it out, only to roast his hand again, and have the sword sucked down into the river completely. He decided to give up on getting that sword back. He looked around the room once more, and spotted what he was looking for: a bridge. It was thin and a fall would surely be fatal, but it was worth it if the power of the weapon was what the carving had suggested. He stepped on, and almost immediately, the stone he was standing on sank. He hopped around on the sand, trying not to sink, hold on to his feet, and cry out in pain at the same time. He jumped onto the next stone, wishing he'd brought foot armor with him. He jumped from one stone to the next, expertly avoiding sinking, as he slowly but surely made his way to the door at the end of the bridge... Chapter Three: Hidden Light The door... Just a few bio away... These were Inath's thoughts as he reached for the door. He just barely managed to grab the handle... Only to have it melt away into sand, which promptly fell on his feet, sending Inath jumping his own height into the air, and yelping enough to send a De-Matoran flying from the sheer noise of it. All Inath wanted was a cold, dark room to sit in, to curl up in a corner, and let the light seep out of him... Those were good thoughts. Coldness... Was it just him, or was the room getting hotter and hotter? Then he saw it. Cracks were appearing on the walls, and sand was flowing through. Not out, though, the sand was flowing in. Inath shoved againsst the door with all his strength, and it gave! He stumbled through, sensing a presence nearby. But he had other problems to deal with. The sand was flowing through the now-open door. He closed the door, and was struggling to hold it back when a smooth, icy voice came from behind him. "Need some help with that? My dear Makuta, weren't you taught to have strength? Didn't that foolish, giant robot shell create you to protect him, not spend your days fighting sand, of all things?" the voice taunted. And then the door broke. Category:Stories Category:Yoshisland